Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting
Dream★Revolution All-Stars Fighting is a 3D fighting and weapon based fighting game game developed by In-Verse, is the fifth entry in the Dream Revolution series and a non-canon entry after four games, it's notorious by using Cel Shading instead of the 3D art of earlier games and is guided towards a technical style. The game was in Arcade for two and half years until the game was ported to consoles early 2017. Gameplay Basically is a mixture between JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heritage for the Future and the Street Fighter III series, in a 3D structure with scenarios that can be destroyed. If a bar its full, unleashes a Super Attack, and there's also an "Alter Avatar Bar", which is basically the life bar of an Alter if the character has one. This game adds a Tag Option, however, like Tekken Tag Tournament, when an opponent is defeated the round ends. In Arcade Mode there are nine stages (counted with Roman numbers from I to IX), the last has a random final boss within this group of Protagonists and Antagonists varied in eight groups of two in a now or never last battle (you can still continue after losing); Alexa, Dynamo, Blade, Alison, Elaine, Ignis, Yuri, Agatha, Pandora, Angelica, Omega, Brand, Odin, Tiberius, Piros, Maria, Fiammetta, Randy, Orpheus and Udiya) Story It is more than anything a summary that as is the saga of Dream Revolution in general, events and stories that have occurred during the years 2013 to 2020 plus a small alternate story starring Agatha as the main heroine for the occasion. They will do it as a radio and television program. In the console version, a quasi-RPG mode was added, resembling The King of Fighters Kyo game adaptation. Characters Last Fire and Firestorm Characters are Console Exclusives and from 3.0 to above are chosen. From Challenge to the Ultimate Fight # Alexa Maxwell - Fire Elemental Warrior # Dynamo - Lightning Elemental Warrior # Yuri Maxwell - Ice Elemental Warrior # Hermione Graham - Water Elemental Warrior # Jermaine Belmont - Dark Shadow Warrior # Sally Bianchi - Magician # Pandora - Light Shadow Warrior From 2: The Counter-Attack # Blade - Spurious # Alison Evans - Wind Shadow Warrior # Angel Kennedy - Magician # Cyrille Adams - Spurious # Natalia van Santen - Magic Knight # Angelica Clyne - Dark Shadow Warrior # Adrian Twining - Earth Shadow Warrior From 3 Final: New Game/3.5: ENCORE+ # Cassandra van Helsing - Assassin/Prime Human # Paris Clover - Android # Eddie Kennedy - Magician # Berenice Carroll - Vampire # Cid Platane - Magic Knight # Omega - Robot # Brand "Leo" Fayer - Legendary Fire Warrior # Lucia Clyne - Legendary Lightning Warrior* # Elaine LeBlanc - Light Elemental Warrior # Ari Noir - Darkness Elemental Warrior # Illyria Valken - Magic Knight # Reznor Fan Andel - Magic Knight # Aileen Littner - Android # Orpheus Nox Luna - Legendary Lightning Warrior # Udiya Vulcanus - Legendary Fire Warrior From Last Fire/Eclipse # Ignis Vatra - Fire Elemental Warrior # Kara Phoenix - Water Elemental Warrior # Abelard Albain - Wrestler # Melissa Wingates - Shape-Shifter (Humanoid Beast) # Rei Pairon - Shape-Shifter (Humanoid Beast) # Noah Albain - Wrestler # Roberta Schwarzen - Gunner # Paine Twining - Dark Shadow Warrior # Blake Tiberius - Mega Human Type 2 # Agni Jill Flair - Homunculus/Fire Shadow Warrior # Leroy Maxwell/Chronos - Supreme Light/Dark Warrior # Odin - Supreme Water Warrior (combined with Fire and Earth powers) # Ginga Sharam - Earth Psychic # Casper Haven - Wind Psychic # Ashe Rodolia Justice - Fire Psychic # Crow Killian - Humanoid Beast # Deviser - Robot # Ezekiel Castagnier - Water Shadow Warrior # Helena Priyanka Heinel - Witch (Assisted by the rest of her sisters in some combos) # Eden - Unknown type of Psychic # Gunther von der Heide - Speed Spurious From Firestorm & Soul of Hunter # Rayne van Hellsing - Assassin # Redman - Magic Focus/Water Psychic # Fiammetta Shapiro - Fire Shadow Warrior # Randy Sullivan - Water/Lightning Shadow Warrior # Ariel Wagner - Cyborg # Iris Barrett - Air Elemental Warrior # Marceline Lotus - Earth Shadow Warrior Original * Agatha Laura Heinel/Marionette: A young astrologer and sorceress who is the main protagonist of the game, she is a determined, part feminine, part masculine yet aggressive woman leader of the Heinel Amazons, all created from Maria Heinel. She wants to avenge her by killing the scientists and Piros, but she doesn't know that the latter is also a victim of the Ouroboros ideals. Uses a lot of elemental and magic combinations. - Witch (Starter) * Piros Vatra: A male scientist who was part of the Crusaders laboratories project, he is a hot-blooded and hardened fighter who is atoning because of his involvement on the Heinel Amazons creation, he's victim to the ideals of Ouroboros, he fights copying the styles of the main characters, including the future ones who were out later. - Mimicry * Maria Heinel/Doll: A humanoid Female character who is dressed as a witch, she is seen to be kind and very determined, and can transform in a red butterfly. However, she is abnormal given that aside of her 'creepy' puppet-like appearance, she controls the accursed Demon called Lucifer. She just wants to have more friends, but given her background, it is easily controlled by Lucifer's ambitions, she is a puppet fighter. - Light Shadow Warrior. (Added in console version) Stages * Deserted Passage * Maxwell Orphanage * Duodecim Headquarters * Ultima Deus Scientia * Crystal Time * Kennedy Manor * Fields * Dark Star * Burned Castle * Tower of Abyss * Death Cross Trivia * The game will be bundled in Japan with Last Fire -Eclipse 2.0- in 2018 as of May. ** The same situation is with the Steam Version. * This game has a new approach; There are Normal Model and Another Model, similar to KOF: Maximum Impact series in terms of clothing, some of them designed by famous artists. * The game came out in Arcades in 2014, but was ported two and half years later in 2017 to PC/Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One (the two include a Digital code to the first DR game remaster) and Nintendo Switch. * Fiammetta is the only alive in the Shapiro group after the events of Firestorm but its canocity is dubious since this game is a Crossover in sorts, everyone is alive. * Originally Agatha was the final boss. But later changed since she was a very different character in canon to her "original" named Maria. * Kali Chrome is an unplayable advisor.